


Инстинкты

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Savantophilia, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мистер Голд решает побыть добрым самаритянином и вернуть шерифа Грэма в мир живых.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Инстинкты

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      Ночью на кладбище чертовски холодно. Одно радует – земля пока не промерзла, и можно спокойно выкопать гроб. Эксгумировать, вспоминает мистер Голд мудреное слово и тихонько смеется, налегая на черенок лопаты. Самомнение сыграло с Региной злую шутку – научившись отбирать у людей сердца, она не потрудилась узнать, что будет, если сердце уничтожить. Да, это выглядит как смерть, но на самом деле человека без сердца нельзя убить таким способом. На какое-то время он впадает в кататонию, но вскоре возвращается – пустая оболочка, лишенная стремлений и желаний. Немногим лучше смерти, честно говоря.  
      Лезвие лопаты со стуком ударяется о крышку гроба.  
      Шериф Грэм лежит в окружении цветов и смотрит на Голда пустыми глазами. Пока это даже не животное – любой зверь бы уже попытался выбраться. Голд опирается на лопату и хватает шерифа за плечо. Тот с легкостью поднимается, а потом, неловко двигаясь, вылезает из гроба.  
  
      В доме все уже приготовлено для обряда: мешочек, набитый камнями и травой, свечи, символы на полу. Обряд прост – заклинание над мешочком, потом повесить его на шею безучастно смотрящего себе под ноги Грэма и ждать полнолуния, до которого осталось две недели. А Регина может сколько угодно думать, что магия есть лишь у нее одной во всем Сторибруке. Жаль, конечно, тратить оставшиеся крохи, но такой союзник будет не лишним. И его счет к Королеве вполне внушителен.  
  
      Первые несколько дней Грэм беспомощен, как младенец. Впрочем, Голд имеет некоторое представление о младенцах. Затем – постепенно – в Грэме просыпаются инстинкты, и тогда Голд пытается его… дрессировать? Во всяком случае, вскоре шериф приучается ходить в туалет и есть из тарелки сам. Голд отводит ему комнату для гостей, но уже на третий день обнаруживает Грэма свернувшимся в клубок на своей кровати. Он уходит, когда Голд его прогоняет, но на следующую ночь снова спит в ногах у Голда. Хрен с ним, думает Голд, скоро шериф придет в себя и уберется в лесную хижину (незачем раньше времени афишировать его «воскрешение»).  
      Во вторую неделю Грэм все меньше похож на животное и все больше – на ребенка. Или умственно отсталого. Он боится грома, заискивает, чтобы получить вторую порцию десерта, и обожает мультфильмы про дорожного бегуна. Голду странно и смешно видеть, как молодой здоровый мужчина – выше него на голову, – разбив тарелку, с ногами забирается на диван и зарывается в подушки.  
      Голду это нравится. Абсолютная форма власти – когда тебя боятся, или любят, или доверяют, потому что ты – весь мир. Бог.  
      – Дай! – требует Грэм и тянется к наполовину опустошенной пачке крекеров. И получает по рукам.  
      Голд с удовольствием исследователя наблюдает, как брови Грэма страдальчески взлетают к волосам, рот кривится, и все лицо складывается в обиженную гримасу. Простые реакции.  
  
      В последнюю ночь перед полнолунием Голд снова слышит сквозь дрему, как Грэм забирается на его постель. Даже сквозь одеяло Голд чувствует, насколько Грэм замерз – тело просто ледяное, зубы стучат. Голд вздыхает и думает, что, снова став собой, шериф ему не скажет спасибо за подхваченное воспаление легких. И приглашающе откидывает одеяло.  
      А потом снова проваливается в сон…  
      …Чтобы проснуться от ощущения прикосновений к своему лицу. Кто-то отводит робкими пальцами разметавшиеся пряди его волос. Голд открывает глаза и видит пустой взгляд Грэма. Тот уже трогает его грудь, спускается ниже, шарит по телу… и вполне осмысленно ныряет под одеяло.  
      Голые инстинкты.  
      Голд тянет Грэма наверх, полный решимости выгнать его к чертовой матери, но тот все же сильнее. Гораздо сильнее. Грэм прижимает его руки к простыне, наваливается всем телом, и Голд сдается. В конце концов, не так уж он и против, признается себе Голд.  
      Член так и вовсе голосует «за» – в паху тяжелеет, по телу прокатываются волны жара. И глупо отрицать, что это реакция на ласкающие, гладящие, мягко сжимающие руки, на теплое дыхание и первые легкие прикосновения губ. И когда Грэм берет его член в рот и начинает неумело, но сильно сосать, Голд впивается пальцами в простыню.  
      Это… необычно. Приятно. Грэм сопит, как собака, причмокивает и порыкивает, он совершенно ничего не соображает – просто его тело решило, что хочет потрахаться. Отчего-то это так заводит Голда, что он едва не кончает. Член твердый, как камень, и, похоже, Грэм тоже это замечает. Он поднимается от паха Голда, ведя губами по животу, целует шею, подбородок…  
      – Нет! – рявкает Голд и закрывает лицо ладонью. – Не в губы.  
      Грэм обижается, но ненадолго. Он садится верхом на Голда – и вдруг приподнимается, начиная пристраиваться задницей на его член.  
      – Погоди, порвешься, – спохватывается Голд.  
      Лубриканта у него нет – как-то повода не было заводить, поэтому в ход идет обычный крем. Грэм с готовностью подставляет пальцы под белую гусеницу крема, затем сгибается и усердно растягивает себя, жмурясь и постанывая. Ему явно неудобно.  
      Голд вздыхает и, отстранив руку Грэма, вводит в его анус два пальца. Пальцы скользят легко. Грэм вскрикивает и дергается и начинает елозить по пальцам Голда вверх-вниз.  
      – Хватит.  
      Голд выдергивает пальцы, и Грэм немедленно опускается, принимая его в себя. Внутри Грэм тесный, очень тесный – Голд сильно сомневается, что тот когда-либо прежде трахался с мужчинами, – во всяком случае, не в такой роли. Тяжело дыша открытым ртом, Грэм с силой насаживается, стискивает его, и Голд чувствует, что близок к разрядке. Он видит перед собой налитый кровью член Грэма и бездумно обхватывает его рукой.  
      Грэм откидывает голову и громко кричит, пачкая спермой живот Голда.  
      Горячий комок внутри Голда стремительно раскручивается, опаляя его, будто солнце; Голд обхватывает бедра Грэма и входит в него до упора, вжимается пахом в его ягодицы, ловит первую сладостную волну дрожи и снова и снова притягивает Грэма вниз, толкаясь в его нутро мелко и часто.  
      Когда волна сходит на нет, Голд не чувствует ничего, кроме опустошения.  
      Он идет в ванную и возвращается с мокрым полотенцем, обтирает Грэма и оставляет его сладко посапывать в одиночестве.  
  
      Утро застает Голда на кухне с чашкой кофе – неизвестно, какой по счету. Со второго этажа доносится удивленный возглас: «Что за… Где я?!» – и частая дробь шагов на лестнице.  
      Грэм замирает на пороге и удивленно глядит на него.  
      – Регина раздавила твое сердце, – и Голд рассказывает, что теперь сердце шерифа – этот маленький мешочек у него на шее, который нужно беречь как зеницу ока.  
      – Эээ… ясно. – Грэм неловко переминается с ноги на ногу. – Надеюсь, я вас не очень побеспокоил.  
      – Не очень, – отвечает Голд после паузы.


End file.
